


Zabawa

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim:  Boże, jaki wstyd xd “Bawią się w zabawę Harry - książę, Louis - podwładny, który źle się zachował. Harry mówi do niego w swój aktorski sposób, a Louis musi odpowiadać “Tak, panie” i być posłuszny. Harry uwielbia jego tyłeczek (zresztą, kto by go nie uwielbiał?!), przypiera go przodem do ściany, pozbawia ubrań, ugniata jego zajebisty tyłeczek, daje klapsy i za każdym powtarza “Czy będziesz grzecznym chłopcem?”. Później Louis robi mu blowjoba na klęcząco. Następnie Harry liże jego otworek i masuje czerwony tyłeczek, raz na jakiś czas znowu dając klapsa. Nadal zgrywa surowego księcia, ale kiedy wchodzi i porusza się w Louisie zbyt gwałtownie, a ten mimowolnie wygina się z bólu i zaczyna trząść się i cicho płakać, próbując też uciec przed tym, zatrzymuje się, gładzi uspokajająco go po plecach i szepcze do ucha, będąc już sobą “Shh, wszystko w porządku Lou Lou, to tylko ja.” xd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabawa

Pchnął drzwi, które cicho zaskrzypiały w proteście. Rozejrzał się po sypialni, ostatecznie zatrzymując wzrok na łóżku, siedział tam książe Harry Styles. Jego brwi były ściśnięte, usta utworzyły wąska linię, a w zielonych tęczówkach błyszczało rozdrażnienie. Wiedział, że to nie wróży niczego dobrego. Przełknął głośno ślinę, zamykając za sobą drzwi i wchodząc w głąb pokoju.  
Harry podniósł się z łóżka i nie spuszczając z oczu szatyna, podszedł do niego. Lou stał ze spuszczoną głową, przygryzając wargę, a jego ciało było spięte.  
\- Spóźniłeś się – powiedział ostrym tonem ujął podbródek mniejszego, podciągając do góry, aby móc spojrzeć w jego oczy.  
\- Przepraszam panie – wypowiedział, niepewnie spoglądając w jego oczy.  
\- Spóźniłeś się ponad godzinę – warknął.  
\- Przepraszam panie.  
\- Poczułem się zignorowany – pchnął szatyna na ścianę.  
\- Przepraszam panie.  
\- Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy mnie ignorujesz i się spóźniasz? – podszedł do chłopaka, odwracając przodem do ziemnej powierzchni.  
\- Tak panie, wiem – poczuł jak duże dłonie Harry’ego znajdują się na jego pośladkach i ugniatają je.  
\- Masz coś na swoją obronę? – wysyczał do ucha niższego, owiewając je ciepłym oddechem i przygryzając płatek.  
\- Nie panie – zadrżał.  
\- I co ja powinienem z tobą zrobić? – odsunął się odrobinę pozbywając się swojej i sługi koszulki – Chyba muszę cię ukarać – jego dłonie powędrowały do zamka w spodnia szatyna, po czym zsunął je razem z bokserkami – Co o tym myślisz? - Odrzucił zbędne ubrania na bok i wrócił do ugniatania pośladków chłopaka.  
\- T-tak panie, powinieneś to zrobić – wyjąkał.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem i uderzył w pośladki niższego. Z gardła Lou wyrwał się cichy krzyk. Loczek cały czas dawał klapsy, obserwując jak skóra nabiera czerwonego koloru.  
\- Będziesz już grzecznym chłopcem? – wycedził po raz kolejny uderzając szatyna.  
\- Tak panie – jęknął.  
\- Nie będziesz mnie już ignorował? – zaprzestał uderzeń i zaczął masować pośladki Louisa.  
\- Nie będę panie.  
\- Nie będziesz się już spóźniał?  
\- Nie będę panie. Nigdy więcej się nie spóźnię.  
Odwrócił chłopaka do siebie i agresywnie wpił się w jego usta. Ssał i przygryzał jego wargi. Wsunął język do wnętrza ust. Lou czuł jak kręci mu się w głowie i zaczyna brakowa tchu. Gdyby nie silne ramię, które było owinięte dookoła jego talii, zapewne by upadł.  
Odsunął się od szatyna, pozbył się ostatnich części swojej garderoby i całkiem nagi stanął przed Louisem. Jego członek był już w pełnej gotowości i aż prosił się o dotyk.  
\- Wiesz co robić – posłał chłopakowi złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Louis pokiwał głową, przełykając ślinę i upadł przed księciem na kolana. Wziął w dłoń jego penisa, przejeżdżając po nim kilka razy, oblizując główkę i zlizując krople preejakulatu. Zassał ją i po chwili wziął go całego. Z ust loczka wydostał się przeciągły jęk, a jego dłoń powędrowała do włosów sługi. Ssał go mocno, wirując językiem dookoła.  
\- Kurwa Lou – sapnął, kiedy zderzył się z tylną ścianka gardła.  
Zacisnął mocno dłoń w jego włosach, unieruchamiając mu głowę i zaczął pieprzyć usta szatyna.  
\- Uwielbiam widzieć cię takiego – wolną dłonią sięgnął do policzka niebieskookiego i go pogłaskał. Widok czerwonych opuchniętych ust, owiniętych dookoła niego oraz błękitnych tęczówek, rzucających spojrzenie spod ciemnych rzęs, tylko potęgowało jego podniecenie.  
Przyjemne ciepło zaczęło kumulować się w jego podbrzuszu. Wiedział co to oznacza, jednak nie zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Po chwili doszedł głęboko w gardle chłopaka, który wszystko przełknął.  
\- Dobry chłopiec – poklepał lekko zrumieniony policzek.  
Owinął swoją dłoń, wokół ramienia szatyna i podciągnął go do góry, rzucając na łóżko. Louis opadł twarzą na miękki materac. Harry uniósł jego biodra, zmuszając Lou, aby umieścił pod nimi uda, tym samym wypinając krągłe pośladki. Loczek zbliżał twarz do jego tyłka, umieszczając na nim swoje duże dłonie i masując go. Dał mu kilka mocnych klapsów, które spowodowały krzyk mniejszego. Ponownie wrócił do masowania, rozdzielając pośladki i trącając językiem pierścień mięśni, zanim wsunął go głębiej. Lou jęczał na to doznanie. Harry uśmiechnął się wpychając swój język głębiej, skręcając go.  
\- Lubisz to? – odsunął się na moment, aby zadać pytanie.  
Niebieskooki zamiast odpowiedzieć, stara się złapać oddech.  
\- Zadałem ci pytanie – warknął, uderzając chłopaka w pośladek  
\- T-tak panie, l-lubię – odpowiedział drżącym z podniecenia głosem.  
Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Wciskał język coraz głębiej, cały czas go skręcając. Czuł jak chłopak drży.  
\- P-panie, blisko – sapnął.  
Styles odsunął się od chłopaka. Louis z trudem powstrzymał jęk niezadowolenia. Loczek nachylił się nad szatynem składając kilka pocałunków na jego karku i łopatkach, po czym bez ostrzeżenia gwałtownie w niego wszedł od razu zaczynając się poruszać. Chłopak, nieprzygotowany na to, wydał z siebie krzyk bólu wyginając się przy tym. Z jego oczu wydostały się łzy. Jednak Harry, jakby w transie, nie dostrzega tego. Dopiero, kiedy niższy zaczął się szarpać, próbując się uwolnić, a z jego ust wydobył się szloch, odzyskał świadomość i zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Widząc w jakim stanie jest chłopak, ostrożnie wyszedł z niego. Louis opadł na poduszki, dalej cicho pochlipując.  
\- Shhh…wszystko w porządku LouLou – nachylił się nad chłopakiem składając czułe pocałunki na jego plecach – Przepraszam kochanie. Poniosło mnie – odwrócił go ostrożnie na plecy i spojrzał na jego zapłakaną twarz. Od razu poczuł jak poczucie winy ściska jego serce. Świadomość, że to on skrzywdził szatyna była okropna – Przepraszam Boo, nie chciałem – nachylił się całując niższego w czoło – Wybaczysz mi?  
Pokiwał głową. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.  
\- A-ale skończmy tą zabawę – powiedział drżącym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście kochanie – nachylił się ponownie nad szatynem, scałowując słone krople z jego zaczerwienionej twarzy – Co tylko zachcesz – ponownie połączył ich usta w pocałunku.  
Jego dłonie błądziły po ciele Lou, na nowo go pobudzając. Tym razem odpowiednio przygotował ukochanego i starała się, aby z każdym ruchem odczuwał on jak największą przyjemność.  
Po wszystkim wtulili się w swoje spocone ciała. Louis szybko odpłynął, a Harry przyglądał się spokojnej twarzy szatyna. Był taki piękny. Zastanawiał się co takiego zrobił, że zasłużył sobie na Louisa. Był jego wielka miłością i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niebieskookiego. Dlatego na samą myśl, że dzisiaj go skrzywdził, czuł jak jego serce przeszywa ból. Tak bardzo tego żałował.  
\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, składając lekki pocałunek na czole chłopaka i po chwili sam oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.


End file.
